


so feel it coming

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: After the I-D con on Koichi’s birthday, he can’t take it anymore.





	so feel it coming

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koichi had never felt so hot in his life, and this was a man who had danced erotically since he was old enough to do so. His sudden warmth was not from the bright lights, the heavy clothing, or his constant moving around for the past three hours; no, it was undeniably from the one person from whom it _shouldn’t_ be, and to be quite honest, it wasn’t all that sudden either.

“You’re ornery tonight,” Tsuyoshi had commented, smiling as they rushed to change costumes between songs.

Koichi had been out of breath and tired, but the simple flash of happiness on his partner’s face had given him his second (or third, or fourth) wind. “I’m allowed to be!” he replied. “It’s my birthday!”

Now he couldn’t be alone fast enough. He hadn’t been this worked up since he was a kid, and even then, it had never been because of _him_. They had been performing together since puberty; if anything would have ever happened between them, it would have been back then. Hell, Tsuyoshi had been his first kiss, something the fangirls could never get tired of hearing them say out loud.

Koichi hadn’t even thought about him like that back then. They were both awkward kids trying to be perfect for everyone else. What _they_ wanted wasn’t an option. He wanted him _now_ , although he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. It certainly wasn’t the hideous purple hat, which Koichi had taken great liberty to make fun of at random points throughout the entire concert. It wasn’t the mustache either; Koichi would have thought of that as a turn-off, being as he normally wasn’t attracted to men, despite the multitude of fanservice he’d done over the years. But while it was a rather distinct male feature, it didn’t bother him. The mustache he was indifferent about.

_Stop lying to yourself, Koichi_ , he mentally berated himself as he dodged people backstage like a football player, making drive-by pleasantries that he could have mustered up in his sleep if he had mastered the art of sleepwalking like he’d always wanted to do. His dressing room wasn’t too far now; he saw it in the distance like an oasis in the middle of the desert, his only definition of paradise being beautiful release – rushed and hushed, but beautiful nonetheless – once he succeeded in hiding behind closed doors and shoving his hand down his pants like he was a damned horny teenager again.

Koichi knew exactly why he felt like this, this much. Just like he knew what he would be replaying behind his eyes when he could finally alleviate his almost painful tension. He couldn’t explain why his body had chosen _tonight_ to react, but he’d always had a weakness for the way Tsuyoshi naturally moved to the beat of a song. It was prominent in one of tonight’s solos – in fact, Koichi didn’t think he’d ever seen something so erotic from that person in the course of their careers – and while Koichi had purposely avoided watching during rehearsals and previous shows, once he had caught sight of a monitor backstage, wild horses couldn’t have dragged his eyes away.

“Yo _ka_ tta,” he hissed to himself as he flung the door open and closed it just as fast, flattening himself against the wood for some semblance of friction as he fumbled with the lock.

“Is your own door not putting out tonight?”

Startled, Koichi started to turn around, then thought better of it and craned his neck as far as he could instead, his heart beating rapidly in his throat. “Why are you in my dressing room?”

“This is _my_ dressing room,” Tsuyoshi replied casually, examining his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his wild curly hair like Koichi humping inanimate objects was a daily occurrence. “You insisted on trading with me this morning. Something about a funny smell.” He shrugged. “I don’t smell anything. Maybe it’s just you.”

“Tsuyo -” Koichi began, gaping at his partner over his shoulder while he searched his vocabulary for something appropriate to say. With a reluctant sigh, he decided to tell the truth. “I can’t go back out there. Can you just leave for five minutes?”

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow. “Only five? Are you losing your stamina in your old age?”

Koichi’s eyes narrowed and fixed on Tsuyoshi, his best glare amplified by the heat coursing through his veins. He saw Tsuyoshi’s gaze flicker down and widen, and that was when Koichi realized that he had turned all the way around. The tight jeans he was wearing definitely did not leave anything to the imagination.

Tsuyoshi cleared his throat. “You’re serious.”

Breathing forcibly, Koichi wondered how this situation could get anymore embarrassing. It’s wasn’t like Tsuyoshi knew _why_ he was aroused, only that he was. “Please leave,” he said calmly.

“And if I don’t?” Tsuyoshi challenged. “Are you going to toss one off right in front of me?”

“I might,” Koichi retorted, his features starting to hurt from the force of his glare.

Tsuyoshi shrugged again and leaned back in his chair. “Go ahead.”

“Tsuyo -”

With a loud roar of a laugh that usually only Koichi got to hear, Tsuyoshi rocked back and pushed himself up with the momentum, standing with his hip jutted out and his arms crossed, the world’s largest smirk on his face. “Relax. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

“You’ve already given me a ‘hard’ enough time,” Koichi seethed. “ _Leave_.”

The smirk fell and Koichi knew he had slipped up. His jaw slowly dropping, Tsuyoshi took two steps forward and eyed Koichi hesitantly. “Judging by what you just said, me leaving should be exact opposite of what you want.”

Koichi said nothing and waited approximately three seconds before charging across the room, his lust leading him.

He was stopped by Tsuyoshi’s hand on his forehead, keeping him at a distance. “Da _me_ ,” Tsuyoshi said firmly. “Who am I?”

“Domoto Tsuyoshi-kun,” Koichi answered automatically, staring at Tsuyoshi’s bare wrist as he struggled to shove forward. “My partner, my best friend, my first kiss -”

“That’s enough.” Tsuyoshi let his hand drop and rushed to catch Koichi when he started to topple over from the force he was exerting. Unceremoniously they fell to the floor, Tsuyoshi landing completely on top of him, eliciting a low groan from the latter.

Koichi knew that Tsuyoshi could feel his excitement, hear his hurried heartbeat, probably sense his mind _screaming_ at him to do something, anything, _everything_ but pull away from him. He was relieved when the Tsuyoshi’s weight remained, his breath forming short, warm puffs of air on Koichi’s neck that made him highly aware of Tsuyoshi’s close proximity.

Tsuyoshi shifted slightly, settling one leg between both of Koichi’s and leaning his head up to rest his chin on Koichi’s shoulder, speaking directly into his ear in an unnaturally low voice. “What do you want me to do?”

Moaning in response from the suggestion of Tsuyoshi’s words, Koichi felt it unnecessary to respond verbally being as Tsuyoshi’s hand was trailing its way down Koichi’s side. Every sensory nerve in his brain was focused on those four fingers and a thumb as they inched up his shirt and explored the exposed stomach flesh before lingering right above his belt. “Tsuyo, _onegai_ ,” he whispered, biting his lip to keep the sensations from overwhelming him. “I will make it up to you, I promise.”

A deep chuckle sounded in his ear, and Koichi would have been offended if it wasn’t for the temporary rearrangement of his priorities. “I never thought you’d beg me for anything, let alone this,” Tsuyoshi mused out loud. “If you keep it up, _I’m_ going to get hard.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Koichi said in a strained voice, squirming as Tsuyoshi deftly unfastened his belt and popped open the button of his jeans. “I promise. Onegai shimasu… _unnnnh_.”

Tsuyoshi’s breath quickened as Koichi’s noises of appreciation got louder, which was concurrent with the lowering of his zipper and the tips of Tsuyoshi’s fingers making unintended contact with solid flesh. His hand jerked in surprise but returned right away, lightly tracing a line up Koichi’s length in a torturous form of exploration. “Do you always go commando during our shows?”

“Like I can fit anything under these jeans,” Koichi replied sardonically, closing his eyes as he arched up into Tsuyoshi’s touch. “There’s barely room enough for _me_.”

Tsuyoshi responded by tugging the offending garment down Koichi’s hips, freeing his erection and enveloping it wholly with his hand. Koichi could tell that the feel of another man’s penis was new to Tsuyoshi, but he took it in stride – much like everything else – and began stroking him like a pro, rubbing his fingers in circles against the loose skin and squeezing as he moved up and down. “Is this okay?” Tsuyoshi asked timidly, as though he were a child seeking approval that a new task was being performed correctly. “This is how I do it to myself. If you don’t like it, I can -”

“I like it,” Koichi managed to gasp out, immediately raising his arm to his face to bite back his moans; his lip wasn’t nearly enough to restrain himself now that he was finally getting some relief. At the rate he was going, there would definitely be a nasty bruise and some incriminating teeth marks, but that’s what makeup was for. Just like when he had KAT-TUN working for him, their makeup artists had an unspoken ‘don’t ask/don’t tell’ policy.

He felt Tsuyoshi’s lips on his neck and broke through the skin on his arm. “Is this okay?” Tsuyoshi whispered again, a little more confidently this time.

Koichi noticed that Tsuyoshi was slowly moving against him, the beginnings of arousal evident against his hip. The thought of Tsuyoshi being turned on by _him_ was more than Koichi could coherently handle; words were spilling out of his mouth, but he couldn’t for the life of him concentrate on what he was saying. He was vaguely aware that the arm that wasn’t stuffed into his mouth had stretched around Tsuyoshi’s back, pulling him closer, his nails digging into the fabric of his T-shirt, inadvertently guiding his motions.

Tsuyoshi’s voice, however, was loud and clear. “I will, if you want,” he said softly, grinding into Koichi’s hip more evidently now.

“Eh?” Koichi asked, although it was more like an interrogative moan.

“You said…” Tsuyoshi began, pausing briefly in his efforts. “You don’t know what you said, do you?”

“No,” Koichi admitted, his surroundings becoming more clear now that Tsuyoshi wasn’t touching him anymore. His brain was still clouded by desire – for Tsuyoshi, his touch, and most of all the desire to _come_ – and when he reached out for Tsuyoshi this time, it was of his own intent. “Tsu _yo_ ,” he whined sadly, rubbing against him from underneath to pick up where he had left off. “Please don’t stop. I’m so close. I’m sorry.”

Tsuyoshi sighed into Koichi’s shoulder, but nevertheless returned his attention to Koichi’s cock. Unconcerned as to what it was he had actually said to which Tsuyoshi had passively agreed, Koichi dislodged his arm from his mouth and embraced Tsuyoshi entirely, sliding his hands up the back of Tsuyoshi’s shirt to feel his muscles directly. His touch drifted towards the sides on the way back down, running his fingers over smooth abdomen flesh and hip bones; before he knew it, his hands were all over Tsuyoshi’s ass, massaging and squeezing and _grabbing_ , and Tsuyoshi groaned sharply against his neck.

Koichi visibly shuddered and would have probably gone over the edge if Tsuyoshi hadn’t stilled his hand in the process. “Do that again,” he hissed.

“Make me do it again,” Tsuyoshi breathed, flicking his tongue against Koichi’s pulse point and sucking gently on the surrounding skin.

Tugging on Tsuyoshi’s hips until he was flush on top of Koichi once again, his hands slipped past the waistband of Tsuyoshi’s pants, reaching as far as he could to knead the firm gluts, the tips of his fingers dragging along the crease between his ass and the backs of his thighs.

Tsuyoshi buried his face into Koichi’s neck and let out a wail that Koichi echoed an octave below when he thrust against him, completely hard now, only the thin fabric of Tsuyoshi’s pants separating their erections as they ground together. Koichi’s fingers crept closer towards each other, pulling at Tsuyoshi’s ass and pressing firmly into the skin, adding force to the thrusts as he moved against him; he was very, _very_ aware that he was nearing forbidden territory, and the increase of Tsuyoshi’s breath and the rise in pitch of his moans were encouraging him to cross over.

He felt Tsuyoshi’s arms wrap around his shoulders and hold him firmly like a clamp while his legs did the same thing on either side of Koichi’s hips; in one swift motion, he rolled them over, almost banging Koichi’s head on the corner of an end table as Koichi realized that he was now on top with a very flushed, very aroused Tsuyoshi underneath him.

Flashbacks to tonight’s performance floated through his mind as he looked down at Tsuyoshi, those deep brown eyes seeming to emanate a special type of heat that shot straight through his body to his groin. His orgasm could wait; touching his partner everywhere he could get away with was now the new top priority.

“Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi said with no depth in his voice, blinking up at Koichi through hooded lids. “I know this is supposed to be for you, but -”

“Shh,” Koichi said soothingly, pressing a finger lightly to Tsuyoshi’s lips. “I want… oh, God…”

Koichi’s jaw fell as Tsuyoshi sucked the digit into his mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue and pressing his lips firmly together. He tried to remember how to speak, but words failed him at the moment. Every tingle on every nerve of his finger transferred to the nerves in his cock, mirroring the feelings like Tsuyoshi was actually going down on him.

“Aa… un… na… su…”

Tsuyoshi smiled sinfully and spat out the finger only to suck it back in along with another; Koichi thought that his eyes might roll back into his head as he crashed down on top of him and felt Tsuyoshi’s legs wrap around his, his hardness aligned with his own. Koichi’s free hand slid down the back of Tsuyoshi’s thigh towards his ass, testing the waters by approaching the area through his pants, judging his reaction to see if it would even be permissible.

The fire in Tsuyoshi’s eyes was almost enough to make Koichi come on the spot. He was tonguing his fingers rather erotically, more than was really necessary considering they were just _fingers_ , at least until Koichi’s brain made the connection. “Tsuyo!” he gasped in awe. “You want me to do… _that_?”

Slowly, Tsuyoshi nodded, his eyes never leaving Koichi’s. He let Koichi’s fingers fall from his lips, the moisture remaining. “Undress me, Kouchan.”

Koichi’s cock twitched at Tsuyoshi’s sultry voice ordering him to do such things. He wasted no time complying as Tsuyoshi did the same to him, and it was a rush of tangled limbs and twisted clothing until they lay nude on the floor, both breathing heavily, Koichi hovered over Tsuyoshi with nothing short of admiration on his face as Tsuyoshi leisurely lifted his knees.

Koichi hesitated, his slick fingers inching their way around the back of Tsuyoshi’s thigh. “Are you sure?”

Tsuyoshi blew an unruly curl out of his face. “If you don’t stop teasing me, I’m going to fulfill your request from earlier whether you remember it or not.”

Koichi blinked. “What was it?”

“You told me to fuck you,” Tsuyoshi said hurriedly, lowering his voice like someone was around to hear him. “Repeatedly, I might add.”

“Oh,” Koichi replied, feeling his face heat up. “I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“I know.” Tsuyoshi sighed. “But you got me thinking about it and now I want to, and I don’t really care who does who as long as it _happens_ -”

Tsuyoshi was cut off as Koichi leaned down and pressed their lips together, using his dry hand to tangle in Tsuyoshi’s hair and pull him closer. Tsuyoshi reciprocated happily, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Koichi found his mouth being probed open with a hot tongue. He was vaguely aware of one of Tsuyoshi’s hands on his, urging him further between his legs, his body quivering more and more the closer he got.

When he finally reached the outer rim, Tsuyoshi moaned into his mouth and rolled his hips upwards, pushing his arousal against Koichi’s. Between Tsuyoshi’s tongue swirling around his – it definitely hadn’t been like _this_ the first and last time they kissed – and his noises reverberating through every part of his body through which they were connected, Koichi was ready to lose his mind. He had just enough concentration left to poke a finger inside, looping his free arm around Tsuyoshi’s thigh for balance.

Tsuyoshi’s breath hitched in his throat, and Koichi felt the area around his finger tighten further as he carefully pushed in more. “Does this even feel good?” he asked curiously against Tsuyoshi’s lips.

“Aa,” Tsuyoshi replied, sucking Koichi’s bottom lip between his briefly before responding. “I can’t think right now. Keep going.”

Koichi took that has a yes and wiggled his finger around, withdrawing it just long enough to insert the other when he felt Tsuyoshi start to loosen up. All the while he kissed him, as though kissing would help get his mind off of the ministrations between his legs, despite Tsuyoshi seeming to get even harder against Koichi’s own erection.

Suddenly Tsuyoshi threw his head back, almost banging it on the floor as he let out a howling moan that anyone in the building would probably decipher as sexual. “Right there, Kouchan. _Right there_!”

Koichi, who had not been aware that men had spots like these until this very moment, started fingering him like he would a female and kissing along his throat since his mouth had been abruptly taken away. Tsuyoshi’s sweat tasted bitter as Koichi licked it up, feeling Tsuyoshi’s whimpers against his lips before they reached his ears.

“Ko-u-cha-n,” Tsuyoshi drew out, each syllable emphasized by a moan. His lower half was jerking involuntarily, his arms wrapped around Koichi’s back, his mouth slightly parted as he struggled to breathe. “I want _more_ … I want _you_ …”

Koichi groaned deeply and latched onto Tsuyoshi’s neck, sucking on the skin behind his ear and willing himself not to come from the words alone. “I don’t think I can last -”

“It’s okay,” Tsuyoshi said quickly, spitting on both hands and reaching down for Koichi’s erection. “We’ll make it fast.”

One squeeze from Tsuyoshi’s moist hands was enough to do him in. He felt like he’d been denied orgasm for a year, coming hard enough to see stars behind his eyes, his grip on Tsuyoshi’s thigh the only thing keeping him grounded. He collapsed on top of Tsuyoshi, breathing harshly into his chest, his fingers stilling as he regained his composure and realized what he had just done. “Ku _so_ ,” he swore. “I’m sorry, Tsuyo -”

Tsuyoshi laughed out loud as he brought his hands to his mouth, licking the semen and making a thoughtful face. Koichi was about to be offended until he saw what he was doing; he gaped at him through the sweaty bangs that clung to his forehead and halfway over his eyes, still struggling to catch his breath. He watched Tsuyoshi lick his fingers clean and eye him intently. “Why’d you stop?”

“I had to _come_ ,” Koichi explained.

“I understand that,” said Tsuyoshi. “But you are done now.”

Smirking, Koichi jabbed his fingers _hard_ against that spot inside Tsuyoshi, feeling his arousal renew as Tsuyoshi groaned and shuddered below him. “You keep that up, _I’m_ going to get ‘up’ again.”

Tsuyoshi whined in the back of his throat and reached out for Koichi. “I distinctly remember you saying that you would make this up to me.”

“I did,” said Koichi, dipping his head to lick the sweat off of Tsuyoshi’s chest. “What would you like me to do to you?”

“Whatever you want,” Tsuyoshi replied breathlessly, twisting his fingers in Koichi’s hair, very obviously pushing him down in complete contradiction with his words.

Koichi felt the head of Tsuyoshi’s cock poke the underside of his chin and gulped. “I’ll try,” he said quietly, “but I don’t know if I’ll be any good.”

“You have no idea,” Tsuyoshi began slowly, “how long I’ve thought about this moment. How many times I’ve touched myself imagining it was your mouth instead of my hand. Even if it’s just for a second, Kouchan, _please_. I need to know what it feels like.”

Far be it for Koichi to deny Tsuyoshi anything he wanted after that beautiful speech. He lowered his head until he was eyelevel with Tsuyoshi’s erection, regarding it analytically as though _it_ was going to tell him the best way to go about doing this. While it did twitch – most likely in response to Koichi’s labored breathing – it did not speak or give Koichi directions, and Koichi had to dig in his memory back to the last time he had gotten a blowjob to try and emulate what the drunk fangirl had done to him. This proved pointless as Koichi had been thinking of Tsuyoshi at the time.

He kissed the plump head, figuring that was a good place as any to start. Tsuyoshi moaned softly and tugged on Koichi’s hair a little, leading him down to the base and back up again, Koichi’s lips dragging lazily all the while. He flicked his tongue out and lapped at a drop of precome that had formed at the tip, tasting Tsuyoshi and feeling a small amount of pride for being solely responsible for his arousal.

Tsuyoshi’s body jerked at that, almost pulling Koichi’s hair out of his head in an effort to keep him where he was. “That feels good,” he gasped, inhaling sharply. “Use your tongue there.”

Looking up at Tsuyoshi, witnessing the blissful look on his face, Koichi continued licking along the slit and slowly sucked the head past his lips. Tsuyoshi had his eyes squeezed shut so tightly that there were a couple of tears slipping out, mixing with the sweat already glistening on his face as a low rumble of a moan escaped from his lungs. “Amazing,” he said softly. “More. Please. Use your hand if you can’t – _aa_ …”

Koichi jumped at the chance to do something he was familiar with. Keeping his head where it was, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and began stroking up and down, letting the head slip in and out of his mouth as he tongued the slit. Tsuyoshi’s eyes flashed open and Koichi locked them with his, upping his speed as Tsuyoshi’s breathing followed suit until he tossed his head back and let out a feral groan, grabbing a fistful of Koichi’s hair in a failed attempt to pull him back.

Catching most of it in his mouth, Koichi took care to swallow and lick up the drops he missed, quickly becoming accustomed to the taste as Tsuyoshi’s cock softened before his eyes. When he was satisfied that he had gotten it all, he rested his head on Tsuyoshi’s abdomen and blinked up at him, watching him come down from his orgasmic high and struggle to regain control of his breathing.

“Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi said, his voice strained, grabbing onto Koichi’s hair like it was keeping him afloat. “I -”

“That was beautiful,” Koichi interrupted, unable to control himself from speaking the foremost and pretty much only thought in his mind. He crawled up Tsuyoshi’s body and settled himself between his legs, feeling Tsuyoshi’s thighs embrace him as he looked straight into Tsuyoshi’s eyes. “ _You_ are beautiful. Aish-”

“No,” Tsuyoshi said firmly, brushing Koichi’s lips with a finger. “Not like this.”

Koichi nodded and fell silent, shifting slightly to curl up on top of Tsuyoshi. “I do, though.”

“I know.” Tsuyoshi cupped his chin and lifted his head for a chaste kiss. “You’re also hard again.”

“After _that_ performance?” Koichi gaped at him. “Is there any doubt in your mind that I wouldn’t be?”

Tsuyoshi smiled slyly and shifted Koichi down with his legs, laughing at the bewildered look on Koichi’s face. “You still have something to finish, Kouchan.”

Koichi moaned weakly in response, hugging Tsuyoshi around the waist and using his chest as a pillow. “Nap first.”

“Fine.”

Sighing happily, Koichi started to drift off – that is, until Tsuyoshi rolled them over and straddled him, spitting generously on his hands and using them both to lube up Koichi. His eyes popping open, now wide awake, he could do nothing but stare as Tsuyoshi coated him thoroughly and sat right on top of him, burying him to the hilt in one go. Tsuyoshi’s face displayed an expression of pain mixed with pleasure, and Koichi didn’t dare move or say anything until Tsuyoshi released his bottom lip from his teeth and exhaled harshly. “I _tai_.”

“Tsuyo,” Koichi breathed, feeling like his erection was suffocating in the intense tightness. “Relax. Come here.”

Shakily, Tsuyoshi lowered himself flat on top of Koichi as Koichi’s hands slid down Tsuyoshi’s back towards his ass, where he carefully rubbed the muscles in an effort to get him to loosen up. Tsuyoshi let out a little moan as Koichi’s ministrations caused him to move up and down enough for both of them to feel it. “Kou _cha_ n…”

Koichi bit back his groan and concentrated on Tsuyoshi, despite the waves of electric heat that were washing over him. “Don’t,” he said softly, halting Tsuyoshi as he started to move faster. “You’re not ready.”

Tsuyoshi whined in the back of his throat and lifted his head up from Koichi’s chest like it weighed several hundred pounds. “Kouchan,” he said again, more insistently.

Koichi propped himself up on his elbows and leaned down to kiss him, straining his neck as Tsuyoshi pulled himself up enough to meet him halfway. Koichi did not think of the repercussions of this action and was more than surprised when Tsuyoshi pushed back against him and pulled up again, gasping into his mouth, repeating the actions leisurely until a few seconds passed without Koichi stopping him. Instead he kissed him soundly, feeling him relax beneath his touch as Koichi’s hands fell to Tsuyoshi’s hips and gently guided him along.

“Kouchan.” Tsuyoshi looped his arms around Koichi’s shoulders and buried his face into his chest. “Kouchan.” He used his hips to move back and forth, going faster with each cycle, breathing heavily and groaning deeply as Koichi hit that spot inside him and felt Tsuyoshi’s muscles tighten considerably around him. “ _Kou_ chan. Right there.”

Koichi couldn’t reply, couldn’t even _think_ as he lifted his hips to meet Tsuyoshi’s, plunging even deeper inside him. He looked down at his partner, a picture of beautiful debauchery with his hair sticking to his face and his mouth parted as his breathing quickened to almost hyperventilation. Koichi reached down and cupped his face, caressing his skin softly in a way that seemed much more intimate than actually making love.

Suddenly Tsuyoshi sat up and rode him properly, gyrating his hips more than anyone Koichi had ever seen on or off stage, one hand slowly making its way down his chest to wrap around his reborn erection. “Kouchan, come with me.”

“Unnh~” Koichi replied, doing well to keep himself from letting go at the sight before his eyes. Tsuyoshi was bouncing up and down at lightning speeds, fisting his cock shamelessly as he managed to stare down at Koichi through the narrow slits of his eyes. “Tsuyo… now…”

“Now,” Tsuyoshi agreed, flinging his head back as he gave two final tugs and groaned deeply, spilling over his hand.

Koichi was mesmerized by the white streams shooting onto his stomach, warming his skin, at least until his body recognized that Tsuyoshi’s inner walls were squeezing him within an inch of his sanity. His orgasm exploded from within him like a land mine; he felt it in every nerve from his scalp to the tips of his toes. All he knew at that very moment was Tsuyoshi, pleasure, and love.

“Aishiteru,” a small voice broke through his subconscious, along with a heavy weight on his chest as Tsuyoshi collapsed on top of him.

“Really?” Koichi asked, all of his energy having left his voice as well as his person.

He cringed when he felt a halfhearted slap to the head. “No, I just let you stick your dick in my – i _tai_!”

Koichi smiled into Tsuyoshi’s damp hair and massaged his ass again, being very careful not to touch any irritated areas. “You’re going to be sore for awhile, baby. And nobody made you do it – er, do _me_.”

“It’s all your fault,” Tsuyoshi huffed. “You run in here all hot and bothered and don’t expect me to _jump_ you, begging me to ‘fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Tsuyo please’ and don’t expect me to _act_ upon it, _humping_ the goddamn _door_ right in _front_ of me five seconds after the show -”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Koichi nuzzled the side of Tsuyoshi’s face until he got the hint and turned, revealing his lips for Koichi’s taking. “I take full responsibility. How about we go back to my room and take a bath together?”

“That’s awfully forward, Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi said with a smirk. “You can at least buy me dinner first.”

“Come on, get up.” Koichi shoved at Tsuyoshi’s dead weight with minimal success. “If we stay like this much longer, I’m going to want to go again.”

Tsuyoshi lowered his face to kiss along Koichi’s neck. “It _is_ your birthday.”

“Come _on_.”

After a lot of prodding and pretty much dressing Tsuyoshi himself (which took much longer than it should have since Tsuyoshi kept trying to distract him), Koichi threw on some of Tsuyoshi’s street clothes and headed out to his car. They were the last people in the building, save for a few security guards who had obviously been given instructions to leave them alone and not to lock up until they left on their own.

Once on the street, Koichi reached for Tsuyoshi’s hand and laced their fingers together, swaying their joined hands back and forth as they walked towards the hotel, picturing the look on their manager’s face when he told him that they would prefer to share a room from now on.


End file.
